1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to tendon or riser mooring connectors and, in particular, to an improved system, method, and apparatus for enhancing the retention of tendon or riser moorings.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, one type of tendon or riser mooring connector for platforms typically operates with vertical motion only. At the sea floor, the connector is lowered a short distance into a receptacle mounted to the sea floor, lifted vertically, and locks into a profile in the receptacle. If lowered a longer distance into the receptacle, such as when the riser or tendon goes slack, an unlocking mechanism allows the connector to release from the receptacle. Under extreme environmental operating conditions, such as hurricanes, the connector can be accidentally unlocked due to motion of the platform at the surface and severely jeopardize the safety of personnel and equipment. Thus, an improved solution for enhancing a secure connection between tendon or riser moorings and receptacles would be desirable.